


An Unexpected Discovery

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knight!Rumpel, NSFW, Peasant!Belle, Smut, Smutlet, waterfalls and other naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Whilst foraging for mushrooms in the forest, Belle happens across a very interesting sight in her favourite lake.





	An Unexpected Discovery

Belle couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. She had been walking this route through the forest to gather fruits and mushrooms for years, and she had never seen a sight quite like this one.

Her route took her past a waterfall and the cool lake that it fed into. It was a lake that she had often swum in with her mother before she had sadly passed. Her mother was of the opinion that every girl, whether peasant or noble, should know how to swim, and the lake had always held a special place in Belle’s heart. She’d never seen another soul in the vicinity of the lake, until today.

There was a man under the waterfall. A naked man.

Belle quickly ducked down behind a rock and peered over the top to get a closer look at the stranger. The armour and clothing spread out on the lakeside showed that he was a knight, and if that didn’t clue her in then the horse grazing nearby would have done.

Belle took a good look at the knight as he bathed. Growing up as an only child with an overprotective father and a mother who loved books, she’d never seen the male form in the flesh before, only in illustrations. Now that she was of a marriageable age, she wanted to see what she was going to be getting herself into. She didn’t have much scope for comparison, but she liked what she saw. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he began to wash his private parts, but she still couldn’t look away.

He was handsome, if a little older than most of the knights who passed through the lands, and it was then that Belle placed him. She hadn’t recognised him without his clothes on and with his hair wet and plastered to his neck, but as he turned she could see that it was Sir Rumpelstiltskin, the veteran ogre slayer.

Unfortunately, as he turned, and as Belle recognised him, she realised that he could see her in her hiding place. She quickly ducked down behind the rock as he scrambled to cover himself with his hands.

“I do beg your pardon, Miss,” he called. “I’m sorry if I alarmed you. I didn’t realise that there was anyone else around.”

Belle peeped up from behind the rocks again.

“It’s all right,” she said. “I wasn’t alarmed. I was just intrigued. We don’t often get strangers in this part of the forest.”

“I was on my way to the duke’s castle,” Rumpelstiltskin explained. “But fighting ogres is sweaty, dirty work and I thought I should probably freshen up before I presented myself to His Grace.”

Belle giggled. “Probably.”

“I, erm, I don’t suppose you could do me a small favour, please?” Rumpelstiltskin asked. He was still clutching his privates and Belle could see that he was beginning to shiver from the cold water. “Could you pass me that towel?”

Belle grabbed the towel and stepped nimbly across the rocks to hand it to him; he took it with a grateful smile and quickly turned his back, giving her a brief glimpse of his tight ass cheeks before he wrapped up in the towel.

“It’s a beautiful lake to swim in, you know,” Belle said nonchalantly. “I think I might take a dip myself. If you have time on your journey back from the duke, you should stop here a while. There are all sorts of interesting plants and creatures under the water. I could show you if you like.”

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her over his shoulder, his expression suspicious, but when he saw that Belle was in earnest, he turned fully.

“Are you sure, Miss…”

“Belle. My name is Belle.”

“Sir Rumpelstiltskin, at your service.”

“I know. And yes, I’m sure. My mother taught me all about the lake, and it would be nice to share that knowledge with someone else.”

“Well, if that is to your liking, I would be glad of your acquaintance. I should be riding back through here tomorrow, at around this hour.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Sir Rumpel.” Belle gave a little curtsy and left the knight to dress. As she walked away, a small part of her was marvelling at her own audacity. Still, her father had been making comments about her finding a husband, and it was high time that she had an adventure with a man.

X

Belle had been swimming in the lake for about ten minutes when she heard the sound of hooves on the soft ground around the waterfall, and she looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin dismounting.

“Good afternoon, Miss Belle.”

“Good afternoon, Sir Rumpel. Are you ready for our swim?”

“After a day spent with the duke, more than ready.”

He pulled off his jerkin, shirt and boots and was about to set foot in the water when Belle stopped him.

“You can’t swim in leather breeches, Rumpel. They’ll weigh you down, and I would hate for you to drown on my watch. I for one never wear anything when I swim.”

“Yes, I can, erm, see that.”

“It’s not as if I haven’t seen it before, you know,” Belle pointed out.

“Very true.” He unlaced his breeches and they joined the rest of his clothes, and he quickly swam out to meet her. Both in the water, they could see each other clearly, and gradually the awkwardness at their state of nudity fell away until they were happily playing in the water together, diving down to see the fishes in the deep and splashing each other like children.

“Come with me.” Belle took Rumpelstiltskin’s hand and pulled him over towards the waterfall, ducking under it into the cool grotto beyond.

“Now we can’t be seen by anyone who happens to pass,” she said.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “A cunning plan, Miss Belle.”

Belle chanced to swim a little closer, putting her arms around him and going in for a kiss that he readily provided. His hands slid down her back to her buttocks, lifting her up and pushing her back against the smooth rocks; Belle clamped her legs tightly around his back, kissing him as if her very life depended on it. She could feel his manhood hardening against her, and she wriggled in his arms, desperate for more, wanting to be touched in the way that all her books had described.

“Not yet,” Rumpelstiltskin said. One of his hands was on her breast, circling her areola and rubbing her puckered nipple. “In time, Miss Belle. There’s no sense in rushing things.”

Belle nodded; although disappointed at cutting their liaison short today, she hoped that there would be more meetings like this in the future.

“When will I see you again?” she asked.

“Whenever you like. The duke has asked me to remain here to protect the Marchlands for the foreseeable future. I’m sure that our paths will cross again very soon. I’d very much like to explore more of this grotto with you.”

“I’d like to explore more of you in this grotto,” Belle countered.

“Oh, that as well.”

“Tomorrow, then?”

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.”

As he moved away, Belle brought one hand down between her legs to feel the heat he’d aroused in her, and as she touched herself, she found herself slipping into a daydream of his thick cock pushed snugly inside her as he took her right here in the secluded grotto. She was very much looking forward to their next swim together.


End file.
